As is known in the art, there have been several past attempts in using multiple paths for transport protocols, all of which consider end-to-end connection from a single server to a single client. For example, one of the latest such protocols introduced is Multi-Path Transmission Control Protocol (MPTCP).
Implementation of MPTCP can significantly improve the way current computer networks operate by using the resource pooling principle to improve the reliability and throughput of a data communication session. For example, if a communication path between a source and a destination breaks down, or becomes highly congested, data may be sent over alternative paths to thereby avoid any interruption in the data communication session. Moreover, MPTCP potentially enables a client, e.g. a mobile device, to simultaneously establish a connection through multiple interfaces.
Such interfaces can provide connections to a cellular network, wired and wireless Local Area Network (LAN), or other devices in an ad-hoc or peer-to-peer mode. This potentially provides robustness to link failures particularly in wireless networks as well as the ability to roam from one network to another.
Even though the desire for such benefits has increased with the emergence of more capable (in terms of computational power and communication interfaces) devices, current implementation suggestions by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) working group have several issues.
For example, one problem in MPTCP is scheduling. The problem of scheduling in MPTCP involves partitioning the data across multiple paths, and dynamically re-adjusting the schedule based upon congestion feedback. Consider, for example, an MPTCP session with two paths. One may choose to assign odd-numbered packets to the first path, and the even-numbered packets to the second path. If the second path is congested and the first path is not, a delay may occur. If MPTCP does not re-adjust the load based upon congestion levels in each path, then the odd-numbered packets will be delivered (via the first path) while the even-numbered packets will delay the file transfer, (i.e. the second path is a bottleneck). Therefore, MPTCP has to dynamically re-adjust the load. However, this involves a delicate and complex control. For example, decisions must be made as to which fraction of the even-packets should be rescheduled to the first path, and how to notify the receiver of the new load balancing decisions, etc.
It would therefore, be desirable to provide one or more methods to facilitate the implementation of a multi-path protocol. It would be further desirable to provide one or more methods to facilitate the implementation of a transport protocol that can emulate current Transfer Control Protocol (TCP)/MPTCP interface (to higher and lower layers) and provide a more effective service.